Do You Believe in Mermaids?
by Mermaid Otaku
Summary: Four new girls from the Hawaiian islands, come to stay at a friend's house and go to the Iwatobi high school with her. As Haruka and his friends start hanging out with them and starting their own swim team, they start to notice something strange. Why are they so scared of the water? (OC x all five guys)


**Hello Readers! So, I've always wanted to do a love story for Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, and Rin, but i wanted to do something different then your typical high school romance. So I thought, why not put a little magic into it. ;)**

 **I don't own anying of the Free! characters, only my OC's**

 **HarukaxOC MakotoxOC NagisaxOC ReixOC RinxOC**

* * *

"Merina, Let's go!"

A young women lightly gasped as she opened her eyes. She looked out to see the sun shining on the ocean, right off her island home. Her long deep blue hair looked like waves as it blew in the wind, as her dark blue beach dress with little white sea stars on it flapped in the breeze. She could hear voices calling to her from behind. She turned around to see her three best friends: Senara, Adella, and Coralia.

"Let's go, come on!" Senara yelled a second time, storming up to her friend, pulling her suitcase along, her short blonde hair blew in her face.

"We're going to miss our plane!" Coralia cried out holding two large suitcases.

"I want to get to Japan as soon as possible!" Adella called out excitedly, jumping up and down waving her arms.

"We're going to be surrounded by water where we're going! Japan is an island! So come on!" Senara said, grabbed Merina's wrist and pulled her along.

Merina quickly grabbed her suitcase with her free hand, as she and the others ran into the airport. Coralia, handing Adella her own bag, they quickly gave their tickets to the tacker and got on the plane just in time. Sighing in relief, they sat down in their seats, two across end from each other, in the same row.

"I'm so excited!" Adella squealed, kicking her legs up and down, like a happy kid. She grabbed one of the pamphlets, and started reading. "There's sooo much stuff to do in Japan! Okay, first I want to-"

"We're not on vacation, Adella." Coralia stated, sitting next to her, as she fix her long violet hair back into a high bun. "We're staying over at Iaira for a few mouths, and will also be going to school with her."

"I can understand why our parents sending us over there, I just don't understand why we have to interact with _'people'_." Senara grumbled, crossing her arms, as she slouched down in her chair. "Don't you agree Merina?" She turned to her friend sitting on her right.

Marina wasn't listening, she was in her own daydream, looking through the window as the plane flew over the ocean.

"Marina?" Senara nudged her shoulder, trying to get a response.

"...I would have preferred to swim there instead." She muttered quietly, but loud enough for her neighbor to hear her.

"Hey I agree with you, but our clothes would get wet." Kai eyes glanced down at her clothes. Glaring, she stared fidgeting with her black tee shirt, and knee high jeans. "These are ridiculous."

"Oh, come on Sernara, I think there pretty cute." Adella smiled, glancing down at her white ruffled lace top, and short light blue jeans. "Usually we'd only wear tops, but I quite like these _pants_. And they match my eyes and hair!" She giggled, twirled her two low, light blue, ponytails, with light pink highlights on the tips of the tails and bangs.

"They're not that bad, but will take some getting use too." Coralia said, gliding her fingers over her faded jeans, up and tugging at her purple blouses.

"In any case, let's just hope things get worked out quickly, so we can go home as soon as possible." Sernara sighed.

* * *

It was the second day of school at Iwatobi. Haruka Nasase and Makoto Tachibana, had just caught up with their old friend Nagisa Hazuki up top on the roof. After getting reacquainted with each other the boys didn't realize that they were being monitored.

Across from them was a girl, Iaira Palu, second year and in the same class just like them. She was leaning against the railing, while eating her bento. She had known Makoto and Haruka back when they first stared jr high together, but moving to a new country and being the new girl, she never got around to really 'know them' well enough.

She gave out a big sigh, pushing one of her loose, brown haired, braids over her shoulder, as she stared down at her lunch. _'Why can't you have the courage to go up and hi?_ ' She asked herself. _'You've met before, they 'sort of' know you, so why can't you?!'_

"Hey, Palu!" She gasped lightly as she heard her name being called out, turning to the stairs she spotted Chigusa Hanamura, and Gou Matsuoka sitting down on a blanket having lunch together. Chigusa was having her hand to her to come over and sit with them. Iaira had hung out with them before and you could call them friends, just not that close. Not wanting to be rude, she walked over and took a seat between them. "So, how've you been?" Chigusa asked, smiling at the Hawaiian girl.

"Oh, pretty good." Iaira answered as she started eating again.

"I haven't been at your family's bathhouse in so long! Hey, maybe we should stop buy sometime! What do you think Gou?"

But Guo and Iaira's mind was on something else, or rather someone. The three boys, or rather Makoto. She could admit to herself, when she first started going to school, she had a bit of a crush on the brunette. And that crush kept growing. He was the first guy to welcome her to Japan, and had helped her get settled into the school. He was pretty much the perfect guy, you could make a checklist out of him: kind, generous, good smile, friendly, good looking, a hot body-.

Iaira turned bright red on that last thought, and it didn't help that Makoto noticed her and Gou looking at him. Embarrassed, she tilted her head down, and started stuffing her face with her lunch as fast as she could.

"Whoa, slow down Palu! You're going to choke!" Chigusa gasped.

It wasn't until the three boys left that Iaura focus on chewing. Swallowing hard she exhaled and sighed, glancing down the stairs. Why was it so hard to start a conversation? Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she released it was she had to leave.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow." She said, putting her bento away, and standing up.

"Wait, you're leaving? But class is only half over!" Gou said.

"I know," Iaira smiled down at her Japanese friends. "I asked if I could get off early. Because my friends from Hawaii are coming to live with me for a few mouths!" She beamed.

"Oh, that's right you mention them to use last week. It'd be cool to meet other Hawaiian locals, can't wait to meet them." Gou smiled.

"I just hope they're okay with the climate change here, they're more use to warm water, and land."

* * *

"You have GOT, to be kidding!" Senara cringed, as she and the others shivered getting off the plane.

"Well, now we know what humpback whales feel every time they migrate to Alaska." Adella tried to lighten the mood, but it hardly helped.

"And Iaira, excepts us to deal with this for six mouths?!" Senara yelled.

"Calm down Senara, getting all worked up won't help. Look, we can adjust to the climates here, it will just take some time. And besides, summer is coming so we don't have to worry." Coralia reasoned with the angry blonde. When she looked to her left she noticed Merina staring off at the ocean.

"...We're close to the sea." She whispered to herself, before being grabbed into a hug by Adella.

"I'm so excited to see Iaira! It's been so long!" She squealed, getting Merina to smile. It had been a long time, six years. They were only kids, when suddenly her parents decided to leave the island. They never got an explanation on why they left.

Suddenly they heard a car horn coming up the parking lot. As the car parked in front of the four of them, Iaira jumped out, arms open and smile from ear to ear.

"Iaira!" They all cried. Adella was the first to jump into her arms, being the shortest of the group she still had the strength to squeeze her old friend to death, but she didn't mind. Coralia was next after prying the blue and pink haired girl off.

Senara and Merina were the last to walked over, Merina gave her a kind smile, while Senara crossed her arms looking upset. Iaira looked towards them and smiled. "It's very nice to see you guys again." She said kindly.

"Likewise." Merina said, walking over to give her friend a hug. Then turned to Senara, her expression didn't change, but she couldn't help but give a playful smirk.

"Been a long time." Senara said.

"Well, let's get your lounges in the trunk and head of over to the house." Iaira's mom said stepping out of the car, to help them. Once everyone was good they drove off.

"Welcome to Japan guys!" Iaira said.


End file.
